Phango's Compliment
by House of Eros
Summary: As Phango meets an unfamiliar leopard, he begins to experience the one thing he had never experienced as a cub. He battles his inner instincts as he tries desperately to try and fight these emotions off, they were nothing but weakness after all... Even if she was worth all the trouble. [Phango x OC]
1. Chapter 1

She was the most aggressive leopard of her litter, her clan admired her strength and power over her brothers and sisters... However it wasn't long before her mother noticed something was wrong... Her eldest daughter couldn't smell. Despite her mothers protest to keep her baby, the clan forced her to kill the cub. With great sadness, the mother hung her head as she held her yowling child by the nape of her neck. Once they were far enough away, the young female realized that she couldn't bring herself to kill her baby.

Despite leopards being feared in the plains, they weren't heartless... And this mother felt nothing but pain and sorrow. She nuzzled her cub, the baby pathetically attempting a roar before rubbing up against her mothers leg. The adult sighed before looking around, she knew that killing the kitten would be much easier on it but she couldn't... She quickly took the baby to a nearby dead tree and hiding it in the hollow stump.

"The savannah will guide you, my little one... Be safe, Nangi." She cooed before disappearing.

* * *

That was all the leopard remembered... She was a light cream color, almost white with sharp black spots, a white tail tip and black ears. She huffed softly, she didn't know how she had survived for as long as she did, but with her super sonic hearing she was able to detect and pinpoint an animal within a thirteen mile radius. Despite being unable to smell, she was a good huntress. Most of her life was spent in seclusion... Rarely seeing another one of her species, and generally when she did she either fought them away from her territory, or watched them from afar along with her slightly superior eye sight. Leopards spent most of their life alone.

She was rather feared because of her impossible ability, she had four territories for different times of the year, one for the herd migration, one for the dry season, the wet season, and mating season. However despite her being almost four years of age, she hadn't produced any whelps or her own. She hadn't encountered any males in her season but she didn't really mind.

Nangi was readying to depart for the herd migration, she had a few weeks before the prime opportunity for food would arise. However, before she begin padding away she heard paw prints from a few miles off. As she listened intently she paused and looked in the direction with her bright green eyes. They sounded familiar, like her own, and the only explanation was that it was another Leopard.

* * *

It was indeed another leopard, the most feared leopard in the savannah... Phango. He huffed as he paused in his movements as a scent crept up his flared nostrils. Another leopard? His instincts told him to hunt it down and slaughter it, however he smelled some more. This leopard was not of his kin and it was a female, curiosity struck him despite his inner thoughts telling him to walk away or fight with it.

Phango wasn't a fan of company, other leopards and other living beings in general. Yet, at the delightful smell of a female, he couldn't help himself. She wasn't in heat but still, the smell of a female was intoxicating to say the least and with his superior sense of smell, it was like a psychedelic drug. He followed the scent eagerly and blindly looked about, his left eye black from birth. His own childhood was not one of love or regret. His own clan shunned him for his disability, he loathed and resented his kind for that, since he had n real positive experiences with other leopards besides the few times he mated. However he wouldn't exactly call those _experiences_ they were just biology taking its course.

As he zeroed on the female he raised his brows, she was staring straight at him, almost as if she had been expecting him. She was perched neatly upon a tree comfortably... And the way she looked at him made Phango feel uneasy.

* * *

Nangi watched expectantly as the male appeared from the tall grasses into the open. Normally she would have already struck at him, since he was now in her territory, but she was too lazy to plot a strike at him. As he spotted her, he stopped walking, and she couldn't help but notice his facial deformity... They had something in common, even if Nangi's disability wasn't visible she understood the inconvenience and impact it had on life. She no longer felt compelled to attack this stranger... Yet.

She chuffed softly ad stood up, carefully vaulting off the tree branch in front of the other as she observed his body language, and as she did so, she noticed his heckles rising and his body shifting into a defensive position. However after she landed, she slowly lowered her slender feminine frame.

"... Do you not speak?" She finally asked, Phango narrowed his eyes and looked her up and down.

"... I could have asked you the same thing." He replied as his tail flicked.

"Are you hostile?" She questioned; she hadn't realized who he was by his scent, he almost looked offended but it was replaced by an unreadable expression.

"One could say that..." He mused, smirking lightly.

Phango then realized that he indeed recognized her scent. He had trailed her before but she was a slippery character despite his awesome scent. She moved around a lot and the year before he had given up on his pursuit after her heat cycle had ended. He was shocked that she didn't seek him out, he knew he was close to her despite not being able to tell where exactly she was, surely he could have smelled him out.

"Should I attack you then?" Nangi asked, her expression almost condescending.

"I wouldn't recommend it... I know you, I tried seeking you out last year." Phango observed and made a semi-circle around her, he almost regretted not finding her now that she was in his sight, even though his vision was poor, he could tell she was attractive and would be a good bearer of offspring, her muscles were defined, her frame was slender, and there was something abut her that Phango wanted...

"Oh? I couldn't tell... You and I are alike, you see." Nangi chortlde, making a small crack at his blind eye, and as expected, he didn't take it well.

Phango snarled and quickly swiped in her direction, which she easily avoided.

"Whoa, there. Calm down, big guy... I'm being serious." She clarified. "... I cannot smell." She admitted, causing Phango's lips to uncurl themselves from his fangs, now it made sense.

"So that's what it is..." He murmured and allowed himself to calm, he had never met another leopard who shared his grievance with disability. "How are you... Alive?" He asked, deep vocals reverberating from his jaws as he spoke, Nangi could tell that he had calmed considerably with the change in tone.

"I can hear much better then you and other leopards... I heard you coming about fifteen minutes before you showed up." She explained. "If I couldn't, I wouldn't be alive, I assure you." She stated and nodded. "Where are my manners... I am Nangi." She introduced and blinked.

"... Phango." The male replied, and Nangi's head tilted.

"I have heard that name whispered along the savannah." She said.

"Oh?" Phango asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yes, though I assumed you knew that." She taunted and smirked, seeing past his act immediately, causing a small snort to emit from Phango's lips.

"I suppose so... I am feared among the plains." Phango said and smirked in satisfaction.

"As am I... I suppose we were destined to meet... Godly scent and godly sound combine to make an unstoppable force." Nangi stated in disinterest, she didn't kill for fun she killed to survive.

"I almost agree..." Phango said and wrapped his thick round tassel around his bulky muscled frame.

"Almost?" Nangi asked, now it was her turn to smirk as she stood and began sauntering towards her next destination. "If I didn't know better I would say you have a crush on me, Phango." She teased before pausing and looking behind her shoulders. "... Are you coming?" She asked.

Phango was distracted however by the femme's swaying hips, her feminine charm was already taking effect... However at her question he looked back to meet her gaze, raising a brow in confusion, leopards never travelled together...

"Coming?" He asked back.

"Yes... I have a prime spot by the migrating location if you are interested." She offered, not willing to admit she wanted him to join her.

"For now, I suppose." He sighed and stood back up, catching up with her easily before the two leopards began walking.

* * *

As nightfall approached, Nangi's ears swiveled around, detecting any potential threats. After a few moments, she nodded and relaxed, the two felines found a nice comfortable spot by a barrel fire and Nangi laid down without hesitation.

"We are safe, Phango... Let's rest, I am a rather light sleeper so we don't have to worry about being snuck up on." She sighed and yawned.

Phango hesitantly laid across from her, he didn't trust her yet and he was unsure of if he would ever trust her... He never trusted his own species, part of him wanted to get rid of her before she had a chance to hurt him, but for now he observed Nangi who was already fast asleep, she was exhausted. For now he had a chance to really look over her features without being given a dirty look... Not that he cared what she thought... She was very beautiful, easily the most beautiful leopard he had ever seen.

"Goodnight, Phango." The sudden comment almost made the other jump out of his skin in surprise, he thought she was asleep. "You are allowed to look at me you know..." She said and slowly opened her bright green eyes, meeting Phango's one yellow and one milky eye. "... I know it's hard for you to see it is kind of obvious... Is... That a birth defect?" She asked, carefully picking her head up and frowning as she saw the defensive look turn into an offended one. "... I am not trying to be rude, I'm trying to relate." She sighed and Phango frowned.

"Yes." He answered, looking away, towards the fire.

"... And how did your clan react?" She asked.

"... It doesn't matter... They got what they deserved." Phango scoffed, inadvertently answering Nangi's question.

"... My clan didn't take kindly to it either..." She sighed. "My mother wanted to keep me and teach me but... She didn't have a choice." Nangi stated.

"At least your mother cared for you." Phango muttered, his voice a bit softer then normal before he laid his head down onto his massive paws, however Nangi frowned at this and carefully crawled forward. "What're you doing?" Phango asked, frowning in confusion as he watched her.

"Trying to look non-threatening." Nangi replied with a small grin on her maw before she stopped once she was about a foot away from him.

Phango rolled his eyes, beginning to regret tagging along with Nangi, but he couldn't help but think this display was almost, _almost_ , cute. He didn't understand why she was trying so hard to earn his trust... What was in it for her? Was she really plotting against him? Was she planning on killing him like he had the others..? For now, he couldn't decide on relaxing or succumbing to paranoia.

Nangi rested her smaller cranium against her forearms, her whip-chord swaying too and fro as she looked up at the other leopard. She hadn't played with another of her kind since she was just a cub and her instincts were trying to take over, but she knew he wasn't quite ready for that yet, unfortunately.

"... Relax, hm? We're partner now, for as long as you want... If you want to leave, I won't stop you... But the company is surprisingly welcome." She said and picked her head up, even though Phango was uncomfortable from the close proximity of the femme, he couldn't help but feel a bit... Calmed from her words.

Phango glared at Nangi but eventually he sighed and laid his head down, for now... He'd take the chance, but he wouldn't hesitate ripping her throat out if she decided to double cross him... But the company near him as he slept was, as Nangi said, surprisingly welcome. Nangi watched Phango relax and she too allowed her eyes to shut for some much needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Phango woke up early the next morning as always, generally he was woken up due to his restless mind, but as he blinked tiredly he noticed that Nangi was n longer in front of him. He tilted his large cranium and looked around. She was no where to be seen but he could definitely smell her close by. He stretched cracking stiff joints and shook the dust out of his pelt before venturing after her smell. He was soon greeted by a rather large watering hole and as he looked around he noticed the female leopard quietly drinking by the bank. He hesitantly began approaching her, of course, she knew he was coming. However, in the middle of her drink she quickly back up.

"Back away." She warned and almost like magic, Phango noticed a hippopotamus surface, glaring at the two leopards, it's ears beginning to flap with anxiety and aggression. "Greedy bastards... There is a whole bloat of them down there and with this water hole getting smaller they're trying to conserve water... But unfortunately no one can stop them... Go ahead and drink... I'll warn you if they try anything." Nangi stated and Phango listened intently to her warning before nodding silently before carefully padding towards the water and lapping up what he could before Nangi gently bumped his shoulder with her own, signaling it was time to leave.

With that, the two leopards continued their quest onwards towards the pending migration.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Nangi asked after about a half an hour of silent walking.

"I'm not... I've never really joined forced with another of my kind... I normally just kill them." Phango said with a warning tone, telling her not to prod at him for answers, Nangi however, didn't mind of course.

"... Why is that?" She asked.

"It's history." Phango growled softly as he walked past her.

"History still has an explanation, Phango." Nangi said gently as she caught up with him.

"... I was always the out cast because of my eye... I was abandoned, so as I grew stronger, I got my revenge." He explained quickly, short, sweet and to the point.

"... It wasn't as fulfilling as you thought, was it?" Nangi asked and frowned, stopping as Phango turned to glare at her.

"Of course it was." He lied, it wasn't, he always hungered for more, wishing he could kill them over and over again.

Nangi saw that she wouldn't get the truth and continued walking.

"... My mother loved me." She sighed as they walked, she had remembered telling him the night before but she felt this was a more appropriate time. "... She wanted to raise me despite my disability but once the clan saw me as a weakness... I was sentenced to death. They told my mother to take me out and kill me so that I wouldn't hold the clan back or get anyone hurt because f my lack of smell... What is a leopard without smell..? I've always wanted to know what it was like to smell... The smell of fresh prey, the smell of your kin... The smell of flowers... I know it's silly... But I've... Never experienced those things, the simple things." She said and looked to the floor as they walked, Phango observed her expression and frowned a bit as he saw her sadden a bit... That longing she felt... He could see it, no pun intended... He felt the same way about a mothers love.

"I know how you feel." He said a tad gruffly, he wasn't trying to come across as not caring but he lived his life with only one ambition in mind, and that was kill... He had never really conversed with another animal, ever, he had interrogated, threatened and frightened other animals but he had never conversed, however Nangi smiled a bit and gently bumped him with her hip.

"Smooth tiger, don't flirt with me." She teased and trotted ahead, causing Phango to stop in his tracks and stare after her, she was definitely insufferable... But she made him feel something he had never felt before... Accepted, that thought intrigued him and his stout and serious expression softened into contentment as he caught up with her.

* * *

The small destruction of savannah cats settled for the night underneath the shelter of a large, almost out-of-place tree as night fell after the fourth night of travel. Nangi could tell she was getting somewhere with Phango despite his apprehension, he seemed less serious and less hostile and more calm and open. She stretched and listened around for any potential threats before she began scratching around on the thick bark of the tree, Phango peered over and watched her, her back arcing and her muscles rippling... He soon turned his head away and laid down quietly as Nangi expected. Perhaps she could try her experiment now?

"Phango." She announced, the male picking his head up lazily and peering over at her in silent acknowledgment. "... Want to play?" She asked with a devious glint in her green gaze.

"What?" He asked in confusion, he had heard the word before he had no perception of what the word really meant.

"You must know what playing is Phango..." Nangi chuckled as her chest laid against the floor and her tassel swaying in anticipation.

"I don't." He mused, looking at her with suspicion.

"Then I will teach you." Nangi said and stood back up, her chest puffed out with pride as she held her head high. "Up, up." She ushered and gently bumped the side of his head with her snout, to which he reluctantly did so. "You know how to hunt, it is basically the same concept but you don't kill your partner and you do your best not to hurt them... Rough housing is one thing but intentionally hurting someone is another." She said, though as she spoke she saw Phango's expression got more and more confused. "... The idea is to pin your partner down, like this." She said and suddenly tackled the larger male and pinning him down with ease, she giggled as she looked down at his shocked expression. "See..? I didn't hurt you... Cubs generally play to practice hunting and fighting in a safe environment." She explained while still partially laying on top of him before she got off of him.

Phango laid here in disbelief for a few moments, she was right, she didn't hurt him at all... This was supposed to be fun..? Perhaps if he tried it... He quickly got back up and tilted his head as he watched her walk, however as she turned her head, he raised his brows... It was that unreadable look that always gave him butterflies.

"... Wanna try again..? I bet I can pin you down with ease." She mused and grinned before turning her body back towards him. "... Go ahead and hunt me... But keep those claws in." She snickered and waved her tail towards him in a beckoning fashion.

Phango quickly straightened himself up and furrowed his brows before he began circling her, he suddenly felt this ball of anxiety in his stomach, but it wasn't a sense of panic it was a sense of... Readiness. He felt a smirk crawl onto his lips before he unsheathed his claws and began planning his _attack_. However before he could, Nangi lunged towards him, no fangs bore, no threatening features, she was smiling. This time he jumped out of her way and lunged towards her, managing to knock her away before she collided back with him. They wrestled for a few minutes before indeed, Phango was on the ground again.

"... I believe I just won..." She mused softly, forcing him to listen closely, her smirk obvious in the darkness.

Phango huffed softly and Nangi giggled, she casually laid on top of him for a few moments before hesitantly forcing her frame off his and walked back to their tree, they had made quite a bit of ground in their first play session. Phango would sit up and watch her walk away before hoisting himself up and walking after her. As Nangi laid down, Phango laid next to her about two feet away, she smiled and reached over, gently poking with her tail.

"You'll get the hang of it." She said and gazed towards him before he rolled his eyes and watched her drift off into slumber peacefully.

Phango sighed and frowned as he picked his head up and peered over at Nangi. He suddenly felt this overwhelming need t protect her from all harm... He wanted her to be safe and not to be hurt... He wanted her to keep that smile on her lips... With that thought in mind he hesitantly laid his head back down and allowed himself to get some rest.

* * *

Nangi awoke the next morning and blinked looking over and smiling at the sight of a fast asleep Phango, this was the latest that he had ever slept before and she was happy to see he was getting sleep. She didn't want to wake him but she knew they should begin moving. She stood up and stretched before carefully moving over to the larger leopard and gently pressing her forehead against him and gently nudging him. The other leopard's eyes fluttered but he gasp and quickly sat up, looking around.

"Phango, it's just me." Nangi said and frowned, the other sighing as he actually woke up.

"I'm fine." He said quickly and nodded.

"... You sure..?" She asked and tilted her head.

"Yes..." Phango said a bit distantly and began walking.

Nangi sighed... She thought he could at trust her a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Nangi followed after Phango, concern written all over her face.

"Phango." She called, no response, he just kept walking. "Phango!" She said and quickly trotted to catch up with him. "Will you slow down?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Phango hesitated in his movements and looked over to her, sighing as he stopped. Nangi frowned and stopped beside him, raising a brow.

"... Want to talk?" She asked and Phango was quick to roll his eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about." He replied gruffly, causing Nangi to huff softly.

"There's something you don't want to talk _about_." She stated and quickly moved in front of him. "... I know we aren't kin or anything but that's exactly it, I'm not _your_ kin... The ones that hurt you." She said, her ears drooping a bit.

Phango narrowed his eyes in offense and Nangi retracted a bit.

"... I'm not gonna force you to talk about anything... But sooner or later, you have to see that not every leopard is the same... Even sme of us have feelings." She finally said before she began walking forward again past the larger male.

Phango's eyes softened before he sighed softly and beginning to follow after Nangi. He didn't know what to say... Part of him wanted to talk about why he didn't trust others of his species but at the same time he also felt there was no reason to talk about it... So for now he stayed quiet, just following after Nangi and silently admiring her feminine figure.

"... Do you hear that?" Nangi asked, tilting her cranium, Phango paused and focused on listening to his surroundings, but ultimately heard nothing.

"No." He replied and walked up to her side, scenting the air. "But I smell something..." He said and nodded.

The two leopards looked to each other before venturing forward. As they neared closer, Phango could hear the sounds, it sounded like screeching metal..? Nangi cringed a bit, her super sonic hearing picking up the high frequencies. Phango looked to Nangi in slight concern, but as the sudden screeching stopped, Nangi sighed in relief and looked to Phango.

"... Maybe we shouldn't be going in this direction." She murmured and Phango hummed softly before continuing to walk forward. "Alright then..." Nangi said rolling her eyes before trudging forward.

It took about ten minutes to reach the destination but the two leopards looked up at the sign.

"What do you think it means..?" Nangi asked.

The sign above them said:

 **Ying's Animal Sanctuary**

"... I'm not sure..." Phango said looking at the fences that surrounded the place. "It looks like a trap..." He murmured.

"You're right... We should probably-"

A sudden roaring a small distance away quickly cut Nangi off and both she and Phango looked towards the sudden barrage of trucks racing towards them, Nangi narrowed her eyes before gasping.

"R-Run!" She said and began sprinting away from the gate, Phango wasn't far behind.

Phango caught up to Nangi quickly, but so did the trucks, and they wasted no time circling around the two. Both Nangi and Phango stood back to back, snarling the unfamiliar vehicles. However as the trucks stopped, Nangi saw a black cylinder coming out of the strange metal structures she gasped.

"Look out!" She said and shoved Phango out of the way as a dart shot out of the gun, piercing Nangi's neck, Phango looked to Nangi who suddenly began to wobble. "I-I... I can't... I can't balance anymore... I..." She mumbled and fell to the floor. Phango gasped and quickly covered her body with his, roaring threateningly at the gun, but at the sharp sting in his side, he too began sway and groaned as he fell on top of Nangi, he blinked lazily and groaned as he saw some odd figured get out of the metal shells before everything went black.

* * *

Phango awoke after an unknown amount of time, where was he..? Where was Nangi!? He shot up as soon as he could only to discover that Nangi was still unconscious next to him. He actually sighed in relief before he looked around, loking back to the female leopard as she stirred, leaning his head down as her eyes opened.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Nangi slowly woke up, she shook her head and blinked before looking to Phango.

"I-I think so... Where are we?" She asked, looking around the dark room.

"I don't know... I can't even smell where we are..." Phango murmured and looked around and then too the floor, metal?

"I... Think we're in a cage..." She muttered, gasping as the lights came on.

Humans... And lots of them, but humans could talk they could only make noises. Phango and Nangi tried to figure out what they were saying, Nangi quickly huddled up a bit to Phango.

"What... Do you think they want with us?" She asked.

"I don't know... I can't tell what they're saying." Phango replied, looking over to Nangi, feeling a tad uncomfortable at their closeness, but remembering how frightened he felt when he thought she was really hurt he glared at the humans. After a few more intangible words they pointed another gun at them. Nangi frowned and a scared look came over her features, which just made Phango undeniably angry. He lunged violently at the gun and swiped it, the humans gasping as the gun was basically ripped from their grasp. However they didn't hesitate much longer before pulling the trigger... Phango gasping as the world went dark again.

* * *

Nangi was the first to wake up this time, gasping as she felt someone sniffing at her face. She growled and swiped at the animal who bounced back.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down!" A male voice said, as Nangi's vision cleared, she saw a hyena.

She sighed and looked behind her, noting Phango still asleep. She looked back to the Hyena before looking arund her, they were in unfamiliar territory.

"Where are we..?" She asked.

"Ying's Animal Sanctuary..." The hyena chuckled, looking to the male leopard as he began stirring.

"Phango." Nangi said with relief as Phango came too.

"We're outside again?" He asked in a drowsy fashion.

"Yeah, the human's brought you two here so that you could reproduce." The hyena cackled, causing both leopards to glare at him.

"What are you talking about? You don't know." Nangi said.

"Well of course, humans can't talk but Genitivi can understand them... The name is Cairo by the way." The hyena introduced.

"Can you take us to this Genetivi?" Nangi asked.

"Oh, sure... Come on." The hyena said cheerfully and began walking.

Nangi looked to Phango, these humans really wanted them to mate? Phango seemed to be thinking the same thing because they both averted their gaze from each other before beginning to follow after the hyena. Nangi began calculating her time before her heat cycle. The seasons always went in order: Wet season, migration season, mating season and lastly the dry season. She figured she only had a few more weeks before her heat cycle would hit her.

"It'll probably take a week or so to get to him but I can't lead you the entire way..." The hyena said after a few miles, stopping. "My territory ends here, ad my pack will look for me... This time of year, Genetivi will be near Rashad Falls... See those mountains?" He asked and Nangi narrowed her eyes, nodding before looking back to Cairo. "Rashad Falls is at the base of the largest one, it's basically a straight shot from here, you'll probably come up to a river and a small canyon, but they shouldn't pose too much of an issue for you two... Good luck." He said and smiled before beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

Nangi watched the hyena beginning to leave them and she sighed looking to Phango. However she managed to form a small smile.

"... At least we're together." She said and nodded, even though she expected a scowl from Phango, his look softened a bit and ne nodded in agreement.

"... You're right." He admitted, Nangi tilted her head and smiled brightly at Phango before looking towards the mountains.

"Well... May as well begin our journey... I think this will be a long trip but... This will be fun though." She said and chuckled before beginning to gallop, Phango tilted his head before following after her. He was glad that he was with her even though he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

After hours of walking, the two leopards felt exhausted. Nangi and Phango walked side by side, Phango had never looked so relaxed in their short friendship and she smiled.

"You seem happy." She commented and Phango looked over at her.

"I'm... I don't know." He said as they sauntered towards the mountains that began disappearing due to the night.

"You don't know? That's a first, normally you'd growl at me or something... I'm sorry you got roped into this... I feel responsible." She sighed.

"... I don't blame you." He said and gently bumped her hip with his, she chuckled and smiled before looking to the mountains surrounded by darkness.

"... Let's stop... We can travel more in the morning." She sighed and listened around, she figured there wouldn't be anyone but she had to make sure.

She laid down in the soft sand and sighed, she hated being pulled away from her home but... Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Phango laid next to her and sighed as he laid his head down. Nangi smiled and looked over to Phango before cuddling up to him, their bodies pressing against one another. Phango stiffened at first and looked over to her but eventually forced his body to relax. Her smell was so relaxing and she smelled so nice... He sighed and leaned down again.

"Goodnight." She sighed before falling asleep, pressing her cheek against his neck.

"... Goodnight." He muttered in reply before reluctantly allowing himself to sleep... He didn't want to wake up and find her gone...

He was afraid to lose her... He never felt this way about someone before... And it terrified him... But maybe it was worth it?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys sorry about the delay, I've just got a new job and it's really been kicking my ass so I really appreciate everyone's support.**_

 _ **-Eros**_

* * *

Phango opened up his eyes the next morning, blinking a bit before recalling the events the day before, oh yeah... They were kidnapped and brought here, however, feeling a small breeze on his cheek he looked over, carefully, noticing Nangi still sound asleep... Normally she was up before him, she must have been exhausted... He figured they should get moving but he didn't want to wake her. She looked... At peace... He wondered how it felt, to be at peace that way... As the morning sunrise began peaking over the mountains they were walking towards yesterday, he noticed Nangi's eyes beginning to open up. She sighed softly and stretched, still leaning against Phango.

"Morning." She yawned and looked towards the sun with squinted eyes. "Probably not a good idea to face the sun." She groaned and slowly stood up, she was so sore, she was used to travel but not this urgent and speed, normally she could go at her own pace knowing exactly where she was going, but being in unfamiliar territory, she just wanted to get where she was going.

"Are you alright?" Phango asked to Nangi's surprise, he noticed her stiff joints.

"Yeah... I'm just sore from all the walking and running and stuff I guess." She replied and nodded, smiling towards the other.

Phango looked towards the horizon, they couldn't see their destination yet but there was something definitely bugging him.

"... What if there is no Genitivi?" He asked, obviously worried.

"Well... I don't think that hyena was lying... But I guess we'll address that if it happens... Uh... I do have a question for you too..." She murmured and shuffled nervously in her place. "... Have you... Ever thought of raising a family..?" She gulped, and Phango fidgeted as well.

"... No." He replied honestly and Nangi wasn't surprised. "... Have you ever..?" He asked and he watched Nangi's tufts pop up in defense.

"I-I don't think that's your business." She huffed and turned her head away in defiance, her rump touching the floor as she pouted.

"There's nothing wrong with not having raised a litter." Phango replied, her reaction gave him the answer, but she sighed.

"There isn't..? I mean I know nothing abut cubs... I wasn't raised with my clan, neither of us were... I feel like I'll fail..." She said and thumped her tail onto the floor.

"... I'm sure you would be a good mother." Phango said, though it wasn't much, it meant a lot to Nangi, she smiled and blushed lightly and waltzed over to Phango before purring softly and rubbing against him affectionately before looking in the direction of their destination.

Phango cleared his throat awkwardly before Nangi looked to him, she chuckled softly before bumping him and beginning to walk.

"Don't let me leave you behind, now." She mused almost flirtatiously.

What had gotten into her all of a sudden? Had he said something right? He figured he'd just be honest, however he relaxed and began trudging forward behind her, trotting a bit to catch up with Nangi before the two began their journey once more.

* * *

After a few hours, Nangi felt an ache in her ankles as she had before and she sighed.

"Can we take a break?" She asked and Phango would pause, looking to her silently almost in shock.

"... It's not like you to want to take a break..." He commented and Nangi shrugged.

"I'm sore and thirsty... Let's try to find some water... The hyena said there would be a river along the way but he didn't mention when or where we would encounter it." She said and rolled her shoulders as she looked around. "I can't hear any water... At least I don't think so..." She said, and that made her frown, knowing if she didn't hear it they were still probably a ways away from it.

"I don't smell any water... We should keep moving I don't want to be cornered again." Phango said and continued walking, and Nangi pouted before catching up to him before looking around.

Two more hours past before the distant sound of rushing water filled Nangi's ears.

"I hear water." She said with relief in her tone, Phango also sighed in relief, he was baking beneath this sun. "Wanna race?" Nangi then asked, causing Phango to raise a brow.

"Of course not it's way too hot." He scoffed before Nangi giggled and began galloping forward.

"See you there then!" She called and Phango huffed before beginning to sprint after her.

He hated that she riled him up like this. However Nangi looked over and laughed before the two continued running through the plains, any animals scattering at the mere sight or sound of them. Phango didn't want to admit it but this was actually relaxing and dare he say fun. He watched Nangi giggling in a goofy fashion as they ran and he couldn't help but smile.

Once they came up to the gently flowing river, they both panted and leaned down to begin to quench their thirst, Phango peered over as Nangi drank, again admiring her beauty... He really hoped he wasn't developing feelings for her... He wanted this to be just lust but the more he spent time with her the more he craved for her attention and the more he wanted her to be happy and he wanted to keep her safe.

"What're you staring at?" Nangi asked playfully and Phango jumped lightly, not realizing he had been staring so intently.

"Nothing." He replied and looked away as they rested at the side of the river, he stared at it with disgust, he would never admit that he was afraid of the water but on closer inspection he realized there was no other way to cross the river and he felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey... Are alright?" She asked, she could basically feel the shift in Phango's mood, she knew he was no longer okay.

"I'm... Fine." He replied warily as he looked to the water, it didn't take a genius to see what he was upset about.

"Are you afraid of the water?" She asked with no hesitation and Phango's ears flattened a bit in insecurity.

"No, not afraid just... I don't care for it... My mother tried to drown me as a cub." He admitted and huffed as he glared at the water a bit, hating knowing that he could still feel fear.

"I... Didn't know... That's the first time you've ever spoken about your past... You know, Phango, it's okay to be afraid..." She said and sat by him, watching him frown.

"... Fear is a weakness." Phango stated seriously and sat down beside her.

"No... Fear shows that you still have something to overcome and that you are still alive... Fear is natural." Nangi said and smiled as she leaned over and nuzzled him gently, a slightly thoughtful look coming over his features.

"... You... Have changed me." He suddenly said and looked down, his gaze then gently resting on her as her eyes widened and stared up at him.

"How so?" She questioned with awe in her tone.

"I can't explain how... You just have." He said, realizing that he had sat next to her on purpose and he had never done something of that action that felt so natural to him.

Nangi felt heat rise to her cheeks before she smiled and looked away shyly... Maybe they didn't have to figure out how to get out of here? She could see herself settling in this place happily and raising a family... Starting a clan of her own with Phango. The thought got her eggs all up in a frenzy and she stood before looking to him, smiling a bit more confidently, something Phango hadn't seen before... However she walked towards the water and nodded as the water touched her paws and walked further.

"It's not deep." She announced, looking over back to him. "You can do it." She encouraged, and Phango gulped before hesitantly walking towards Nangi, wincing as he felt the cool water touch his fur.

He felt his breathing quicken in panic as he got deeper and deeper but seeing as it didn't pass his shoulders he carefully followed Nangi and soon enough they had crossed the lazy river. He heaved a small sigh of relief and dodged Nangi's proud gaze, he was still a tad embarrassed after all.

"... Come on." She said and beamed a grin, continuing their adventure forward.

Phango felt a twinge in his heart as he walked forward with Nangi... He didn't want to be away from her any longer... And he was okay with that...

* * *

Hours turned into days, and as the fourth day rolled around, Nangi squinted her eyes and gasped.

"There it is!" She said excitedly, seeing the enormous waterfalls in the distance. "They're probably still a few hours away but the Hyena was right." She chuckled and felt relief wash over her.

At least now they could get some kind of answers... Were they taken here to breed? Were they taken here for some other reason? Nangi had come to accept that if they was to mate with Phango... She would be completely happy and okay with that but they hadn't really gone into detail... He may want to leave after she was impregnated, since a lot of large cats did that. However, in the deserts in Africa, if two leopards had a strong genetic connection and made excellent heirs, they stayed with one another and made a clan to pass down their genes to their kits and grandkits and so on. They ruled the plains, and perhaps they could do the same even with the genetic mutation.

"Good... I'm exhausted." Phango chuffed impatiently and rolled his eyes, he was done with the vigorous walking, he wouldn't mind just staying in one place for a week or two to just catch up with his fatigue.

"Lazy bones." Nangi teased good humoredly before bumping him playfully and winking.

The two had gotten considerably more closer after Phango's initial wall coming down when he walked with Nangi across the water. He didn't change drastically but he opened up a little bit more and was more inclined to converse with Nangi rather then avoid it. Phango even hinted at smiles every now and again, Nangi knew he still needed help in being more open but he was making progress and Nangi was happy. At Nangi's bump and taunt, Phango scoffed and rolled his eyes in humored exasperation and gently bumped her back.

However, the two began nearing the falls as the sun began lying along the skyline of the large mountain before them... And it felt like they weren't alone.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this... I can smell so many other creatures this feels like a trap again..." Phango murmured, but as Nangi listened, she could hear animals conversing normally, like nothing was the matter.

"I think they're... Expecting us?" She asked in a confused fashion, but as they walked forward the noticed that there was light coming from a cave hidden behind the waterfall. "Look..." She muttered softly.

As the two leopards trudged toward the flickering light, the realized that this was a large gathering area, fire adorning the walls and the lotus' on the water. Nangi's mouth dropped and she looked around with shock while Phango looked around at every animal suspiciously, something was so weird, both prey and predator were sitting in this room and were at peace, they weren't exactly conversing with each other and typically stuck to their own kind of their status on the food chain but they did not attack each other. Yet as the two walked forward, the conversing quieted, their eyes resting on a much larger then normal male Mountain Gorilla, however on closer inspection there was much grey aligning his face showing his age. He seemed to be the peace keeper of the large brood of African wildlife.

"I see you two have finally joined us." He said with a waning yet powerful voice.

"... Brother Genitivi I assume?" Nangi asked and he nodded in reply, sitting up right in a throne like rock formation he was obviously respected.

"I know you came in search of answers... This is Ying's Animal Sanctuary's entire stock of African Animals both big and small... Long ago before humans began quartering us for our statuses, the animals even before my time, made a pact that this place would be a dwelling of peace and harmony... Once a year, we animals gather together, representing our species proudly and no matter what happens outside, in here, we are all one." He explained. "However, when a new species is introduced, such as yourselves, we gather to introduce them to the ways of the gatherings and to answer any questions about the territories." He stated and Nangi looked to Phango as they tried to process this barrage of new information.

"... Why were we brought here..? We were taken from our home, are we to remain here?" Nangi finally asked, knowing this answer would effect both her _and_ Phango's life forever.

"You already know the answer... You were brought here to reproduce since you are considered an endangered species as defined by humans... There are not many leopards left in the wild." Genitivi stated and nodded gently as he saw the expressions on both of the leopards faces.

Nangi gulped but she looked to Phango, she felt almost relieved... She could imagine starting a clan with Phango... However with both of their past experiences she was unsure if he wanted to stick around since most unfamiliar leopards just hit it and quit it. In every animal society there were some animals that were ranked higher then others specified by bloodlines. She knew there wouldn't be many leopard clans, unlike lions or even cheetahs. She figured if Phango wanted to do it, she would be happy with starting a clan that could grow into an amazing and accepting family... However she had to talk to Phango about it first and that's what made her nervous.

"I can tell this is a bit unnerving and shocking... You two are probably exhausted, would you like to continue this tomorrow?" The gorilla asked, gently stroking his chin.

"... Please yes." Nangi sighed in reply before Phango also huffed out a small sigh of exhaustion from their unrelenting quest.

"I understand... Everyone is dismissed until the gathering on the first rain... I will take their initiation from here." Genetivi announced and the animals would, without a word to one another, stand and walk out of the cavern to go back to their own homes.

The two leopards were surprised on how orderly and refined it was... It was surprisingly refreshing. The ape then looked to the two tired leopards, feel free to sleep where ever you desire I'm sure you two have much to speak about, just make sure to come back in the morning after you have rested... I won't take up too much of your time." He said and smiled kindly at the two.

"Thank you..." Nangi stated and looked to Phango shyly before beginning to walk out of the cave, the night was silent as expected.

She walked out to the entrance and out from behind the waterfall and sat where the mist could gently brush her pelt. Phango lagged a bit, he was so uncomfortable with the conversation he knew they had to have. He... Did have feelings for her even though he hated to admit it, but he didn't know if he ever wanted cubs... After the way he was raised the thought of being a father disgusted him in a way, but Nangi had a similar past and she seemed so sure of herself... And he admired her for that... So maybe she was his perfect half..? She could teach him... But he was unsure if she even wanted to mother his children. So with a racing heart he stiffly sat down next to each other.

For the first few moments, there was nothing but silence, and Nangi knew she would have to do most of the talking. She looked up to the night sky, it was dark and the moon and balls of light provided just enough light for the two leopards to see each other. The femme looked over to Phango and back to the water, unsure how to start at first until the words eventually came to her.

"I... Don't know what you think of me... You've never quite expressed your emotions clearly enough for me to tell..." She chuckled softly as her pendulum swiveled curtly around her slender frame. "But... I mean with all that's happened... I wouldn't blame you if you decided to leave my side." She said with a somewhat heavy heart, Phango was a bit surprised but... She could read him like a book, he knew he had to say something.

"... I've come to care for you." He said clearly, still looking to the water, he felt... Strangely relaxed all of a sudden like a weight had been lifted off him, Nangi looked over in shock. "You've given me something I was never able to give myself and I respect you for it... You make me feel like I can do anything if I set my mind to it, things I would have never considered before, like... Being a father." He said and shifted uncomfortably, talking about sex was uncomfortable no matter the situation unless the female was in heat, Nangi stared at Phango in awe before she gulped and blushed, fidgeting a bit.

"So... If we... You know... Conceived... Would you stick around?" Nangi asked, now looking away, afraid of the answer. "... I've always tried to be strong but... I don't think I could be a mother by myself... So... Would you stay?" Nangi questioned, finally looking back over, her gaze intense and serious, it almost intimidated Phango, he could tell it was a mother stare.

"I... At first I wouldn't... I never have before... But... In this place... I would try..." Phango replied, meeting her gaze, it wasn't a promise, but Nangi didn't need a promise, she just needed to know he'd make an attempt, he could be lying but she trusted him and she allowed a smile to grace her feminine features.

"... That makes me so happy." She sighed and scooted over to him, leaning up and nuzzling his neck gently.

Though Phango wasn't used to such affection... He had to admit this felt nice... And if this was what was in store for him... He would be happy, truly. He knew it wouldn't always be this easy so-to-speak, but for now... He was convinced this was possible... And he'd be damned if he'd let anyone hurt her. He leaned down, and for the first time, returned her affection openly, nuzzling her in a small reply to show he was committed, and smoothly wrapping his tassel around her petite form, feeling a flutter in his chest as he felt their tails intertwine.

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys like my own little personal twist on the story, I know in realistic terms, leopards would part ways but I decided fuck it I wanted a different approach to this story so I hope everyone likes it. Thank you for keeping up with me!_**

 ** _-Eros_**


End file.
